1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relatees generally to infant seats, and in particular to a rolling infant seat for removable installation in a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Infant bathing is often difficult or awkward due to a lack of effective cooperation from the infant. In an ordinary bathtub, relatively constant attention may be required to hold an infant in place and bathe it. A very young infant may not be able to support itself in an upright position, and even infants that can sit upright often will not sit still for a bath.
Infants are regularly bathed in full-size bathtubs, smaller infant-size bathtubs, sinks and various other vessels for retaining water, all of which have their disadvantages. For example, relatively small tubs or vessels may be inconvenient to store between uses, especially in bathrooms which often do not contain sufficient storage space. Many bathroom and kitchen sinks are suitable only for bathing relatively small infants. In a full-size bathtub an infant generally must be held constantly or it may splash, get soap in its eyes or submerge.
To overcome some of these disadvantages, infant supports for bathtubs have been proposed. For example, see: the Schutte U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,998; the Notter U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,374; the Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,177; the Pribil U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,308; the Davis, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,938; and the McPeake, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,628. However, heretofore there has not been available an infant bath seat with the advantages and features of the present invention.